More
by Rika Shimon
Summary: RE-PUBLISH / More by Ana Ryhan / "More..." Sasuke bahkan tidak percaya Naruto dapat mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu. Sekuel Tidak Tahan. This fic still not belongs to me. Yaoi, Lemon, SasuNaru.


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWM THEM!**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**More by Ana Ryhan, I just republish in my account, so this fict not belong to me!**

**Sekuel "Tidak Tahan"**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari, di kediaman Sasuke dan Itachi … di rumah mungil yang letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tepatnya di sebuah komplek yang penghuninya terbilang jarang dan selalu menyibukkan diri sendiri begitupun dengan dua Uchiha ini. Sehingga meskipun bertetangga, mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain secara akrab. Tapi di siang ini, hal yang tak biasa terjadi, malah sudah berkibar bebas sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak pantas, Sasuke!" Teriakan Itachi di ruang tengah menggelegar begitu hebat.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, bodoh! Aku baru pulang kerja dan aku lelah!" suara adik tak kalah menggemanya.

"Kau adikku dan itu urusanku! Naruto tak cocok untuk ini! Kalau ayah ibu tahu kau melakukan hal itu, apa yang akan aku jelaskan pada mereka!" suara Itachi terdengar semakin membentak.

Ya. Amukan Uchiha yang luar biasa ini tak pernah terjadi. Itachi yang lebih pendiam dan lembut itu entah kenapa jadi se-egois ini. Jadi marah dan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Naruto yang ada di balik pintu, meski tidak menguping, tetap saja suara mereka terdengar hingga keseluruh ruangan. Ia tahu apa yang di perdebatkan dua Uchiha itu, tapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana selain berekspresi lirih.

"Aku mencintai Naruto dan itu keputusanku! Kalau kalian tak menyukainya, terserah! Itu bukan urusanku! Aku menyayangi dia apa adanya dan aku tidak main-main, Itachi!" dengan tidak sopannya, Uchiha bungsu ini berteriak-teriak di hadapan wajah kakaknya. Bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk pundak sang kakak. Benar-benar, kepalanya sedang penat karena masalah kantor dan sekarang malah langsung di ceramahi seperti ini.

"Cih!" sang kakak menyerah dan keluar dari ruang itu. Sasuke yang merasa emosi membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghela nafas kesal.

BRAAAK. Saat menutup pintu dan keluar dari ruangan tengah, Itachi mendapati sosok Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mendeathglare pemuda berkulit tan itu. Karena merasa takut, si mata safir hanya menunduk. Itachi lalu mendengus dan berlalu.

'Cih, dasar. Dia lebih menghargainya daripada menuruti kata-kataku!' umpat Itachi sambil memasuki mobil flat hitamnya. Dengan kasar, ia mengendarai benda itu keluar dari garasi dan pergi entah kemana.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu keberadaannya sangat membuat Itachi kesal. Tapi… ia, ia mulai mencintai Uchiha bungsu itu dan tidak mau… tak mau kehilangannya.

* * *

><p>A Naruto Fanfiction<p>

"…**.More…"**

Ana-Ryhan

* * *

><p>Dihalaman belakang, saat Naruto sedang menjemur pakaian. Ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya.<p>

"Selamat siang, sayang ~" ternyata itu Sasuke. Sasuke dengan manjanya mencium pundak Naruto yang terbuka itu karena Naruto hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam. Dengan lembut, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dan berbalik kearahnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang masih berantakan dengan seragam kerjanya dengan muka putih polosnya yang tersentak karena pertama kalinya Naruto menghindar seperti itu dan membangkang kemauannya.

Sasuke juga mendapati bola mata beriris biru itu menatapnya lirih dan bibir Naruto yang terus melengkung kebawah. "Kenapa tuan belum ganti pakaian? Tuan sudah makan?" dengan nada berat, Naruto menanyakan itu semua. Sasuke yang keheranan itu tahu ada apa dengan Naruto saat ini.

"Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya dan menggaruk-garuk rambut ravennya. "Masalah aniki… maaf ya." Di kalimat terakhir itu, Sasuke mengucapnya dengan nada begitu bersalah dan menyesal. Naruto tak kuat untuk menahan diri. Dengan segera, ia memeluk pemuda itu dan mulai menangis di dadanya.

"Te-terima kasih tuan… aku senang tuan mencintaiku apa adanya." Isaknya. Well, siapa yang tidak senang di cintai oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna itu? Bahkan sang Uchiha juga begitu mencintai orang kecil seperti Naruto ini. Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya dengan tulus, mengisyaratkan ia benar-benar menyayanginya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang Uchiha lekat-lekat. Ia menyentuh kedua pipi di wajah pucat itu. "Aku bahagia bertemu anda tuan, aku sungguh-sungguh terharu." Jelasnya sesekali menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Namun, Sasuke menyekanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dan menghalangi jalanku, Naruto." Gombal Sasuke –eh- ujar Sasuke tulus. Dengan ucapan itu, suasana berubah jadi romantis dan Naruto langsung mencium tuannya mesra. Awalnya terlihat begitu sederhana, namun, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin serius. Membuat suara-suara decak saliva keluar dari keduanya. Bagaikan kekasih yang sedang memadu cinta dengan ciuman kasih saying. Tak berapa lama sebelum ciuman itu menjadi ganas, Naruto melepas dirinya dari bibir Sasuke, namun tangannya masih mengalung di leher jenjang itu.

"Hari ini, aku akan memanjakan tuan dengan seluruh kemampuanku." Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang masih menitikkan air mata. Sasuke tersentak. Baru kali ini juga Naruto yang meminta untuk memanjakannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi pria berkulit tan itu mencium dan melahap bibir Sasuke. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi ciuman tulus ini. Sasuke juga merasakan semakin lama Naruto semakin ganas menciumnya. Seakan ingin mulai beradu lidah. Dengan sangat-sangat terima, Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidah Naruto. Ia juga merasakan lidah Naruto ingin mendominasi lidahnya. Namun, ia tak mau kalah seperti ini oleh uke-nya. Dia menjatuhkan Naruto ke rerumputan dan mencengkram kedua tangan mungil yang tergeletak pasrah di samping kepala berambut pirang itu. Sasuke bergulat dengan lidah Naruto dan apapun yang Naruto lakukan, lidah Sasukelah yang selalu jadi pemenangnya.

Sasuke semakin menyeruak kedalam Naruto dan meninggalkan lidah sang kekasih yang sudah melemah dan sesekali bergerak untuk menyuruh lidah Sasuke keluar, menyudahi ciuman yang menghabiskan nafas ini. Setelah puas menjelajahi rongga Naruto, Sasuke mulai keluar dan meninggalkan saliva-saliva di masing-masing bibir mereka.

"Hah… hah, disini, panas tuan…" desah Naruto dengan nada terengah-engah. Membuat Sasuke semakin bergejolak mendengar suara dan ekspresi lawan di bawahnya ini yang mulai memerah.

"Panas disini tak bisa mengalahkan panasnya hawa nafsuku, sayang." Ucap Sasuke sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan langsung menyerang leher Naruto. Mengemut, menggigit dan menghisap kulit-kulitnya dan membuat berpuluh-puluh tanda merah disana.

"Hhhh… tu-tuan…" Naruto menggeliat dan memejam matanya. Kini Sasuke mulai menyingkap kaos hitam itu, memperlihatkan putting merah yang sudah menegang di dalamnya. Sasuke mengecup yang sebelah kanan dan memilin-milin yang sebelah kiri. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan banyak kissmark juga di sekitarnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke membuka seluruh kaos itu agar tidak mengganggunya untuk membuat tanda-tanda di situ bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya, seutuhnya.

Ia mengecup pundak, tengkuk leher, perut, sela ketiak, samping putting, rongga iga dan lain-lain di bagian atas itu juga meninggalkan beberapa kissmark buatannya. Membuktikan bahwa seluruh Naruto adalah miliknya. Tak lupa tanda kissmark terbesar yang ia buat di kedua putting yang merah merekah ittu. Sasuke menghisapnya, menjilat dan mengemutnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan ASI.

"Aahh ~ hmmmh…" Naruto mendesah dan menggeliat pasrah dengan nikmat. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sekitar tubuh atasnya membuat darahnya berdesir kesatu titik, titik yang jauh di bawah sana.

"Kau milikku, Naruto. Hhh…" desah Sasuke dan mulai melahap lagi bibir ranum Naruto yang nyaris terlupakan itu. Keringat mulai menetes di tubuh keduanya karena sengatan matahari dan sesuatu yang mereka lakukan.

Bibir mencium bibir, tangan memainkan kedua putting dan Sasuke mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Membuat sang Uchiha juga mendesah-desah nikmat.

Saat Sasuke merasakan celana Naruto sudah basah melalui kejantanannya, ia hentikan ciuman itu dan mengganti posisi tangan. Ia ciumi putting kemerahan itu dengan tulusnya dan tangannya mulai menyusuri masuk kedalam boxer hijau yang kebasahan.

"Aaaaah ~" Naruto mendesah lagi dan sesekali mulutnya terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan koi yang kehabisan nafas. Tak mau penisnya sendiri terabaikan, Sasuke menggeseknya ke paha Naruto untuk mendapat hasil sempurna.

Tangannya mulai meremas-remas alat vital Naruto dan mengocok-ngocoknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat sedangkan tangan lain membelai rambut Naruto halus, mengisyaratkan betapa sayang seorang Sasuke padanya. Ketika kejantanannya mulai menegang dan merasakan celananya menyempit karena sentuhan hangat paha Naruto, ia mulai membuka boxer hijau itu.

Tak mau tangannya nganggur, dengan semampunya Naruto membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke yang berada diatasnya ini kemudian memilin-milin kedua nipple Uchiha. Belum lama ia memainkan tonjolan itu, ia meremas dasi Sasuke yang menggelantung di hadapannya dan memekik.

"Aaah ~ aahhh… HAGGhhh ~" untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menyemburatkan hasratnya namun kali ini berantakan di tangan Sasuke yang tadi dengan liar mengocok penisnya.

Sang Uchiha turun sambil meraba tangannya dari dada Naruto hingga ke pingganngnya. Memposisikan kepalanya untuk turun di tempat yang paling bawah tepat di organ Naruto yang paling di sukainya.

Dengan lahapnya Sasuke menjilat sisa-sisa cairan putih yang ada di sekitarnya, tepat di bagian telurnya dan mengecup-ngecup tidak jelas di daerah sana sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah lagi.

"Hahhh ~ mmhnh…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya akan perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu memanjakannya. Sasuke membuat berpuluh-puluh tanda di bagian penisnya yang kecil ini. Memberitahu dunia bahwa 'ini' adalah miliknya, sepenuhnya.

Panas matahari dan aksi Sasuke membuat Naruto lelah dan keringat semakin banyak mengucur. Bahkan sisa-sisa saliva di sekitar putingnya yang tadi begitu banjir kini mulai sedikit mengering. Iapun tak bisa membuka kedua matanya kerena ia takut bertemu silau mentari yang ada jauh di hadapannya.

Sasuke merubah posisinya karena ia tahu posisi Naruto sangatlah menyakitkan. Lelaki berambut kuning itu tak bisa melihat seluruh yang Sasuke lakukan. Ia membalik dirinya dan membuka resleting celananya yang menyempit itu. Kalau bisa di bilang, posisi itu di sebut 69 atau Yin Yang.

Naruto membuka matanya dan takjub melihat pinggul Sasuke yang menahannya dari terik mentari. Dan tak kalah membeludak saat 'sesuatu' yang begitu besar menggelantung di hadapan wajahnya.

"Hhhhh… hisap aku Naruto… hh, manjakan dia." Desah Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya. Sasuke juga tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia bermanja-manja juga dengan penis Naruto yang terus dijilatinya bagai orang yang punya penyakit gila ice cream. Meninggalkan saliva-saliva menjijikan di batang tubuh itu.

Naruto meraih kejantanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan perlahan menjilat bagian kepalanya lalu menjilat kedaerah lain. Sasuke yakin Naruto sedang menikmati kejantannya di atas sana. Tanpa persetujuan sang kekasih, Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya dan penis itu terdorong masuk kedalam mulut kecil Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto tersedak. Batang tubuh yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari mentimun china itu tak bisa ia lahap sepenuhnya. Tapi Sasuke terus memaksakannya.

"Mmhh, mmhhnnn!" Naruto sedikit memberontak hingga akhirnya memasrahkan diri. Ujung kepala alat vital Sasuke sukses menerobos dinding rongga terdalam.

Ternyata, Sasuke terpaksa melakukan itu karena sekaligus ingin memasuki kedua jarinya kedalam prostat Naruto. Ia masukan kedua jarinya kedalam secara bersamaan. Merobek selapu-selaput karet yang menghalanginya masuk untuk mencari sweet-spot kesayangannya.

"!" Naruto ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun alat vital Sasuke menahannya. Ia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata saat merasakan nikmat dan pedih menjalar dibagian daerah terlarangnya.

Akhirnya, karena ia yang memulai, ia mencoba memanjakan Sasuke sebisanya. Dengan tangan yang terus mencengkram erat rumput-rumput liar di sekitarnya untuk menahan sakit karena Sasuke bergerak cepat didalamnya, lidahnya yang terdorong masuk hanya bisa menjilat ujung Sasuke dengan amat perlahan.

"Nnhh…" baru sebentar menjilat, ia lepas lagi. Ia mencengkram rerumputan semakin erat dan meliukkan badannya. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyodorkan alat menggiurkan itu, ia pasti sudah berteriak kencang karena barusan Sasuke berhasil menemukan sweet-spotnya di dalam. Sasuke diam sebentar didalamnya dan Narutopun kembali menjilat sebisanya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah padam tak tertahankan.

Sasuke terdiam karena ia merasakan sesuatu sedang mengalir keujung penisnya. Ia menarik sedikit keluar lalu dengan segera menyemburatkan air yang keluar darinya ke mulut Naruto dan dengan terpaksa Naruto meneguknya.

"Agghhh!" erang Sasuke nikmat.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasakan rasanya pre-sperma dan air seni secara bersamaan yang Sasuke keluarkan padanya dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak. Sungguh hal ini membuat Naruto semakin tak berdaya di buatnya. Sasuke mengerti, ia kembali ke posisi awal dan membiarkan Naruto untuk mengambil nafas sepuasnya dahulu.

"Hhhh, haahhh… hh…" desah Naruto berat. Sisa air seni Sasuke masih tersirat di ujung bibirnya dan Sasuke menjilatnya bangga. Rasanya, air yang satu ini membuat Naruto tak kuat lagi, tapi ia begitu menikmatinya. "hh… AGGHT!" Naruto menjerit dan sukses terlonjak. Sasuke tanpa izin menyerang sweet-spotnya lagi sekaligus meremas penisnya kuat-kuat.

"Hhh, Naru… kau menggiurkan." Basa-basi Sasuke sambil mencium belah bibir itu lagi. Padahal , ia sedang mempersiapkan jari ketiga.

"Mmh… aagh! Hauh… auuuuh…" Naruto melepas ciumannya dari Sasuke dan memekik kesakitan karena jari ketiga Sasuke mulai menyeruak masuk ke prostatnya, menjemput kedua jari yang telah lama ada disana. Aksi tiga jari Sasuke membuat Naruto terlonjak beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan spermanya secara tidak teratur, tersendat-sendat dan muncrat kesana-kemari. Sasuke yang tak mau kepalanya diam , kembali ke putting Naruto.

"Hahh, Sa… Sa, Sasu… agghhh ~" untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mendengar Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya. Ia senang tapi ia juga sadar bahwa Naruto sudah tak mampu lagi. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke terpaksa mengakhiri semuanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya mulai sadar saat tak ada satupun rasa nikmat dan sakit kepedihan tidak mendera tubuhnya lagi. Ia buka matanya dan melihat Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka berhubungan. Dengan celana yang masih turun, dasi yang menggantung dan kemeja yang masih terbuka.

"Sa… Sasu…?" Tanya Naruto berat.

"Hn. Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan diri. Kau sudah lelah Naruto." Jelas Sasuke sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali. Naruto terduduk, Ia lihat dirinya yang begitu berantakan. Ada saliva dan kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya. Juga ada sisa-sisa cairan yang basah disekitar tanah. Tumben Sasuke jadi sebaik itu, padahal, diakan pemaksa. Dasar, ternyata sang Uchiha juga tak kuat panas.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lelah. Dia merasakan sensasi angin yang mulai sepoi-sepoi menerpanya di bawah pohon ini. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada satu organ yang masih berdiri dan membesar di sana.

Naruto beranjak. Dia kini tepat berada di depan Sasuke. Berada di hadapan pangkuan sang Uchiha. Dia memasukkan alat vital Sasuke kedalam prostatnya, dengan kemaunnya sendiri.

"Naruto?" Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Uukh." Naruto meringis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ia turunkan dirinya untuk memasuki barang itu kedalamnya. "….more…" desahnya di balik telinga Sasuke. Lalu dengan paksa Naruto menaik-turunkan dirinya sendiri tanpa gerakan pasti dari sang Uchiha. Awalnya, Sasuke membiarkan lelaki itu bergerak sesuai keinginannya. "…move, Sasuke… hah, aah ~" desahnya sambil tak merubah posisinya. Ia ingin sesuatu bergerak, ia mau Sasuke merasakan apa yang ia juga inginkan.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto dengan kasar dan mencengkram kedua lengan mungil itu.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku tak kan sungkan." Seringai Sasuke dan dengan cepat ia mengocok prostate Naruto dengan penisnya yang sangat besar itu.

"Hah… auuh… aaaah…" Naruto yang terdorong-dorong karena hentakkan dari Sasuke menjerit dan mengerang-ngerang sambil mencengkram rumput yang tak berdosa dengan kasar.

"Kau mau lebih?" goda Sasuke. Ia lalu melipat kedua kaki Naruto hingga sedatar dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Rasakanlah yang ini, Naru sayang ~" jelas Sasuke sambil mengocok penisnya di dalam prostate yang merah merekah dan mengeluarkan air itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Aaaah… kyaaaaa ~" Naruto merasakan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apalagi, saat jari-jari Sasuke juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan penisnya di lubang itu. Ia sampai memekik hebat dan tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan airmatanya dan menangis nikmat.

- FIN –

.

.

Omake :

Itachi terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Nampaknya ia sedang termenung di jok depan mobil flat hitam itu.

"Siaall!" ia menggebrak banting setir dengan geram. Seketika mata onyxnya melirih. Ia sadar, ia sadar kalau ia …

"Aku juga mencintai Naruto, Sasuke." Desahnya kalah.

.

.

.

.

0o0

RnR Please ^^


End file.
